With the increasing use of gardening tools, lawn mowers are more and more popular. A lawn mower is a mechanical tool for trimming the lawn and the vegetation. The lawn mower includes a cutting blade, a main body and a handle device. According to the working manner, lawn mowers include an intelligent semiautomatic type, a walk behind type, a ride-on type, and a tractor type.
A self-propelled lawn mower includes an operating element for controlling a self-propelled movement of the lawn mower. However, for the currently known, self-propelled lawn mower, the operating element is disposed at an unreasonable position, so while a user grips a handle, the operating element may not be operated conveniently.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.